


AU One Shot Collection

by AMysteriousShadow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMysteriousShadow/pseuds/AMysteriousShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots at most only tangentially related to one another. Tags will update as becomes relevant. Rating may change later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AU One Shot Collection

**Author's Note:**

> These one shots are gonna be based around various AU prompts I found on tumblr. Expect many different pairings though prooobably leaning more on the F/F side. This first one was supposed to be about handing out fliers and stuff but honestly where I am I see more paid canvassers. I even worked for them for about all of a month. Do not do it. It is an absolutely soul sucking job even if you =do= really really passionately care about said cause.

_“Do+n’t worry Kanaya you’ll do+ fine” Is what Porrim said when you had decided to try for this job. “It is no+t as hard as it seems”_

A fairly well dressed woman is walking toward you “Hello There I Am Out Here Today-” You try and get out before the woman can pass you however they duck their heads and walk past you. You try and keep a pleasant expression but it is getting increasingly difficult.

_“All you have to+ do+ is be yo+urself and sho+w yo+u care abo+ut the issues and the rest will co+me” She had said as she handed you your shirt and clipboard. “Besides the o+nly perso+n I kno+w who+ has been fired was Kanny”_

That was 3 hours ago and so far only 2 people have even stopped to talk to you, it is rather frustrating all things considered. This issues are important and you really want to help, not to mention the dreaded quotas. Porrim may be your older sibling however she is also your supervisor as well. You will get no slack from her but she believes in you for some reason...

“Hello There How Are You Doing Tod-” You try to get out but before you can finish the older man holds up a hand and aggressively spits out while quickening his pace and walking past you.

“I don’t support killing babies” 

Blinking a bit in surprise you try and gather your wits. That certainly was a first but based on what Porrim had said in the past its actually pretty common. And you know as much flack you get for being out here is nothing compared to what the women going to the center have to face. You shake your head in frustration and let out an angry mutter “Does No One Have A Moment For Good Causes Anymore”

You thought no one was close enough to hear that.

You were wrong.

“Well I guess I can spare a moment from my rather busy schedule”. You turn around to face the voice almost dropping the clipboard and your face immediately flushing in embarrassment. When you finally get a glimpse of where the voice came from you’re blushing even harder. Before you stands a boy and a girl about your age, both with rather pale skin, though the boy more so than the girl. The girl was smirking and had a glint in her eyes that mildly terrified you, but before you can speak the boy lets out an exasperated groan. 

“c’mon rose im starving here, the only thing ive had today is a shitty granola bar and not even the filling kind either” A rather undignified display complete with childish tugging on her arm however she remained relatively unmoved.

“Dave, I was not aware you still needed your younger sister to get you food, I thought you would have at least developed that skill by now.” The boy scowled and was about to interject however he was stopped by the girl shooshing him “You have waited this long I am sure you can wait a few minutes longer or if you are so inclined you may go on ahead and tell the others I was grabbed once again by a, how was it you referred to them again ‘Charity Vampire.’” 

The boy shrugs “yeah no you do that, meanwhile ill be that much closer to a beautiful mouthful of shitty cafeteria burrito” he struts off waving leaving rose to roll her eyes.

“Now, where were we? Ah yes something about a good cause?” 

Oh right that. You had almost forgotten in the bickering just why you were out here. 

“Oh My Name Is Kanaya” You reach out you hand like Porrim taught you in training you hope you don’t look nearly as nervous as you feel.

She shakes your hand a playful smile on her lips. you swallow hoping to bury your nerves and then launch into the prepared words that were given to you to memorize stumbling all the way. You try your hardest to maintain eye contact as well however every time you do you are treated to her piercing violet eyes and you almost feel as if she is laughing at you in her mind. You soldier on anyway. 

You do accidentally drop the clipboard whilst trying to hand it over to her. You scramble to pick it up and avoid making further eye contact once the clipboard is in her hands. You wait for Rose to start looking at the information sheets before going into the donation pitch trying to also calm yourself down as well before starting up. However just as you are about to speak she speaks up instead.

“I am assuming you guys are looking for donations today correct?” You nod hoping that fact does not scare her off. Before you can even get a word in edgewise she takes one of the donation sheets from the clipboard and begins to fill it out. You look on tempted to make idle chatter but the words die on your lips when you see the amount she wrote on the line.

One thousand dollars. 

You stare open mouthed not knowing how to ask if it is some cruel joke.

Her smirk grows as she hands it back to you. You fill out the required details on your side and hand her the receipt stammering out what you hope is a coherent thanks as she winks and walks away.

Later you regret not asking her to talk just a little longer.


End file.
